User talk:TimeShade
Archives:Archive 1 Selina Kyle episode Since this episode is locked, can you kindly place these two piece of trivia in its respective place. * In the very first scene of the episode, Doug and Patti, kidnap the children on a dead-end section of Davis Street in Queens (40.7447778,-73.945026). This area is known as the 5 Pointz, a mecca for the tagging community. * The spot where Doug catches up with the street urchin is actually the Tournesol restaurant located at 50-12 Vernon Boulevard (40.742387, -73.954418). Nemo2012 (talk) 07:41, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::You know what? This location stuff is getting a little out of hand. Like I said before, I don't think any of us care. We're interested in the actual show, not neccesarily where every scene is shot. Status of Major Crimes Unit I'm not sure, because in "Goat" Montoya says that they're not looking for problem with GCPD, only to arrest a killer (Gordon), and, as I understand it, New York Major Crimes Unit is not part of NYPD. Alex Jiskran 20:24, October 29, 2014 (UTC) At that point, however, they seemed to be talking to an easily-confused old lady, and they might have 'simplified' things, I believe. A Number of images for characters Whilst I understand you and Neptune not wanting more than three per episode for recurring and major characters, I think the one-offs who feature heavily in a single episode should get at least half-a-dozen, so that a gallery page is worthwhile. Alex Jiskran 12:49, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Chat crashed. Refresh. Wikia project Hey TimeShade. We're about to begin a project that's part of our Fan Studio, and the project is based around major fandom moments from 2014. To give a bit of context, Fan Studio is a program where fans on Wikia can be connected with brands from the entertainment and video gaming industries. Fans get to interact with brands and share opinions that could impact final products and releases, or whatever it may be that a partner brand is working on. Right now we are working on a project with a partner where fans get to help collaborate on creating videos around specific moments in fandom from 2014. Two of those moments are the season 3 premiere of Arrow, and the series premiere of Gotham. A fan will be paired with a video creator from our partner, and the two would then collaborate on creating a video telling the stories of the season premiere of Arrow and the series premiere of Gotham. The fan's participation could be as much as editing, writing, narrating, or even appearing in the video, or as limited as serving as a behind the scenes consultant. Would you have any interest in taking on these two projects? If so, I can send you an email (using the email address in your Wikia account) with more information. Let me know, thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:38, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Congrats buddy! You better do a good job, haha! Or else me and MakeShift are after you ;)! TS, in the future don't remove an image until you've found a replacement. That's why I didn't get rid of it when I edited the page. Dude I'm back. My wifi crashed. Updates I'll update the pages I can once I rewatch the previous episodes of Gotham. Right now I'm, as you know, occupied with Constantine. One more thing, might I suggest adding Carmine Falcone to the villans tab on the wiki navigation? OmegaWulfgar (talk) 13:51, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. I'll need all the help I can get since the other admin is occupied with his studies. When you can, I'd like to explain to you some ideas I have about character page formats on my wiki, and get your opinion and advice on it.OmegaWulfgar (talk) 11:33, November 16, 2014 (UTC) TS, look at who the autosort went to for User:Amanda Young and I was the last admin to edit. Told ya, haha. Just got a thought. I think Falcone might have shot Liza in the LoveCraft promo. Dude, all of our Policies and Guidelines got deleted somehow! Episode and character galleries To be honest, I myself choose different shots for the two types, the latter being designed to highllght qualities, moods or moments for the individual, the former to create a sense of the scene and its atmosphere in general. I put relatively few close-ups into the episode galleries, and try generally to make most of the character selections one or two-shots at most. Alex Jiskran 09:49, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Any luck with fixing the background? TimeShade, it doesn't matter if the pages have the "Characters" category on them. It's not like they have it twice when you look in the categories section so removing it is pointless. You pinged out of IRC bro. TS, I'm taking my one month break. If anything just remember to make the forum posts for episode discussions, and update the mainpage poll. We've already discussed this on chat, but please remember :P There's only a few episodes left in the season, and I'm really counting on you and Jiskran. Thanks bro. Images Dear Timeshade... Hi, I wanted to talk to you about the message of the "image problem". If you can't remeber, then let me refresh your mind: "For articles, we prefer pngs AND properly named images. Please do so." Now, I do understand that you prefer PNGS but what do you mean by "properly named images"? If you can tell me, then pleave a message on my talk page. And since you said "For articles", can we put the non-pngs and unproperly named images in the gallery? If you can answer, then great. Have a nice day, TimeShade. CheetahBricks (talk) 17:55, March 4, 2015 (UTC)CheetahBricks (Smiley Face) Unblock me on Arrow/The Flash wiki Please unblock me on the Arrow/The Flash wiki. What it said in my ban description was inaccurate, cause, if you noticed, I was making an effort to adhere to your image policy and wasn't ignoring admins. And everything that I was getting reprimanded for only concerned the images I uploaded, and it wasn't like I was huffily and defiantly ignoring you guys. So, please, unblock me. -- ImperiexSeed, 11:06 PM, May 3rd 2015 Policies What did I do that wasn't allowed? Diinfothur (talk) 18:40, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Events Hi, Neptune told me that I should ask you if this wiki documents events like GCPD Massacre and Falcone-Maroni Gang War. And if the wiki does, that you should create an events template. Bye. Master of the Night (talk) 03:34, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Excuse ma'am but the Janos Szabo has very poor grammar, it reads: Janos Szabo is capo the Carmine Falcone. Please fix this. ~~Mathias Voorhees~~